


this is pretty steamy

by birdswithoutbees



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, major spoilers for both spongebob and evangelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdswithoutbees/pseuds/birdswithoutbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>like, really steamy</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is pretty steamy

Mr. Krabs and Shinji are having the buttsex. They have known each other for less than 24 hours and are having the buttsex, "Oooh my romeo your onchinchin feels so nice in my ANUS!" Shinji neighs like a horse getting fucked in the ass by a slightly taller horse. And by taller I mean it's neck. And by neck I mean dick. And by taller I mean larger. Mr. Krabs has a bigger dick than Shinji. Shinji has a smaller dick than Mr. Krabs. He has a complex about this. He cries himself to sleep at night thinking about how BIG Mr. Krab's DICK is.  


Suddenly, he can't take it anymore. He splurts dead kids everywhere, gets up, and travels to his mom and dad were having sex. "Dad, you have a small dick." Knowing his Dad has a small dick makes Shinji feel better about his own dick, his love life, and his relationship with his father. Why is he so upset about somebody with a small dick? Wait, he has a small dick too. He must warn his mother, "Abort me, I have a small dick too." He then travels forward in time and finds out the dumbass didn't abort him and oh my god what is she doing with that robo  


He goes back to the present to have more sex with Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs is concerned about Shinji's sanity and asks, "bbz what go"  


"Why talk when we can have sex?" Shinji asks, and grabs Mr. Krabs's weiner in his teeth and rips it out of his body. Kaworu dies instantly. The last angel has been defeated. Third Impact has been prevented. Humanity has won.


End file.
